


Then, yes.

by Isa_no_Tenshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda 11.10, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M, POV Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Isa_no_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamos sinceros, Castiel no lo pensó demasiado, cuando estas al borde del edificio, mirando al diablo a los ojos no hay mucho tiempo para pensar las consecuencias. Coda 11.10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Coda de 11.10 The Devil's in the Details
> 
> Obviamente: Spoiler de 11.10
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural no me pertenece, es propiedad de CW y Eric Kripke, esto se hace sin fines de lucro.

Seamos sinceros, no lo pensaste demasiado.

Fue como un salto de fe, aunque no en realidad, fue como estar al borde del edificio, todo el mundo recordándote tus errores, tus fallas, tus defectos, lo poco necesario eras y lo fácil que sería simplemente saltar, fingir que existían alas que podías extender y que saltar no era más que un preámbulo antes de que pudieras volar.

Excepto que en realidad tenías alas y estaban rotas, como tú.

_A nadie le importa que estés roto Cas._

Miro al diablo a los ojos _literalmente,_ y puso todas sus inseguridades de lado, se paro al filo del edificio y pregunto lo único que era importante.

– ¿En realidad puedes vencerla?

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, como si él esperaba, de alguna manera, que fueras tan débil, tan predecible, tan mártir.

–Puedo hacerlo.

_Arregla tu mierda._

–Entonces, si.

Fue un momento extraño, lo admitías, ser empujado al fondo del recipiente, sentir tus alas erizarse al sentir la intrusión, la gracia externa que era rechazada por la tuya de inmediato, el dolor.

Pero si esto funcionaba, si Lucifer podía vencer a la obscuridad. Entonces, _solo entonces_ , esto habría valido la pena, podrías irte sabiendo que había valido la pena.

Porque incluso ahora, con tus alas rodeándote por completo lo sabías. No había ni un solo escenario donde tú salieras bien librado de esto.

Habías saltado y nada detendría tu caída.

“ _Cassie_ ” Hubo un ligero murmuro, te obligaste a abrir los ojos, lo que encontraste no era más que un vestigio del cielo, el lugar donde Michael solía mandar sobre todos. “ _Ya que has sido tan bueno y tan amable de ofrecerme tu recipiente, he decidido devolverte el favor.”_

Un parpadeo y tuviste la sensación más horrible recorrer tu gracia, un frio extraño, algo que te tiraba y acomodaba. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo pudiste ver la cara de Dean, quisiste suprimir todo sentimiento pero la risa poco disimulada de Lucifer te dijo que no habías sido lo suficientemente rápido.

– ¿Estás bien? –Pudiste sentir la flexión de los músculos, las cuerdas vocales vibrando, creando el sonido, tus pulmones exhalando las palabras.

–Sí, lo estaré.

Dean ni siquiera parpadeo, tragándose todas las palabras, las excusas baratas y las sonrisas vacías, tragándoselas como si fueran la misma biblia, como si fueran la verdad absoluta dicha desde el creador. Lucifer se rio después de eso. “ _Creí que sería más difícil de convencer.”_

También lo creíste, pero no lo externaste.

Aunque Lucifer no necesitaba eso para saberlo.

Valdría la pena, te repetiste mientras Lucifer bajaba las escaleras del infierno de nuevo, realmente valdría la pena, te recordaste mientras eras hiperconsciente de los movimientos de tus manos, cuando ellas entraron en los bolcillos de tu pantalón que nunca usas, cuando lanzaron a Crowley contra la pared más cercana, cuando se deslizaron delicadamente por la mandíbula de Rowena hasta que le rompieron el cuello.

Tenía que valer la pena.

–Hablemos. –le dijo Lucifer a Crowley.

_Habla conmigo._

Podías ver el pavimento acercándose.

_Me temo que si vuelvo y veo lo que hice._

Y ni siquiera agitabas los brazos inútilmente tratando de parar tu caída.

_Me matare a mí mismo._

Llegar al bunker nunca te había puesto tan enfermo, ver como Lucifer miraba todo con ojo crítico, mirando arriba y abajo desde la parte superior de las escaleras, ver aparecer a Sam no mejoro las cosas.

Lucifer sonrió, e incluso desde tu posición de simple espectador, quisiste gritarle a Sam que corriera, que se alejara, como cuando Dean les gritaba a los personajes de la televisión lo que debían y no hacer. Pero el resultado fue el mismo en ambos casos.

Sam no podía escucharte, no importaba cuanto gastaras tu voz.

Y al igual que con Dean, había alguien riéndose de tus estúpidos intentos en vano.

–Cas, quería darte las gracias, allá abajo.

–Resististe bastante bien Sam, Lucifer es un excelente manipulador.

–Más bien una novia loca, pero si, muchas gracias.

“ _Ni siquiera un parpadeo, o soy bueno o podrías poner una roca en tu lugar y ellos seguirían sin notar la diferencia”_ guardaste silencio y Lucifer se rio, su risa resonando en tus oídos, clavándose en todos tus sentidos.

–Me alegra que te nos unas por fin Cas, ¿vas a quedarte allí toda la noche o has olvidado como bajar las escaleras? –una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no estabas seguro si fue involuntario o algo premeditado, quizás Lucifer probando su punto.

“ _Ni un parpadeo, ¿Intentamos la teoría de la roca o qué?”_

Lucifer bajo las escaleras, sin titubear, como si no estuvieras usando toda tu gracia para detenerlo, como si no estuvieras forzando tus piernas para mantenerse en su lugar y salir de allí, Lucifer bajo las escaleras a paso seguro y le sonrió a ambos hermanos al estar abajo, quisiste fingirlo pero que Sam y Dean le sonriera con tanta facilidad te dolió en un lugar hondo.

_Nos parecemos después de todo._

–Muero de hambre. –Dean miro a Sam y luego volvió a mirarte, aunque no en realidad. –Hare la cena, esperen en la cocina. –Les sonrió a ambos, antes de mirarte dos segundos más de los necesarios y alejarse con una sonrisa.

_Nuestros nombres combinan._

–Creo que haberse salido con la suya por una vez le puso de buen humor. –Dijo Sam con una sonrisa antes de girarse contigo, quisiste cerrar los ojos y fingir que esto no dolía.

_Nos vemos bien en gabardina._

– ¿Listo para sentarte y vernos comer mientras Dean habla de Dr. Sexy como si no fuera un completo fan?

_Y los dos somos prescindibles._

–Por supuesto.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el cumpleaños de Dean? la respuesta corta es: nada.
> 
> Dedicado a Dean, porque a pesar de que no se dio por enterado que el sujeto que lo había sacado de la perdición no estaba más allí y en realidad estaba hablando con el  
> cabrón que torturo a su hermano por casi un año y medio, lo sigo amando.
> 
> Y a Ana, porque me divierte hacerla sufrir.
> 
> Gracias por leer!  
> Tenshi.


End file.
